Race
by Sightlines
Summary: AU. The Gakuen Hetalia students are out at Whistler for a trip. Francis and Alfred decide to have a friendly race. The prize? The winner gets to ask the school president out. USUK


Title: Race!

Pairings: UsUk

A/N: So this is Olympic inspired but not really Olympic themed. Enjoy!

Summary- AU. The Gakuen Hetalia students are out at Whistler for a trip. Francis and Alfred decide to have a friendly race. The prize? The winner gets to ask the school president out.

_____

"Beautiful" Alfred breathed, his eyes glazing over as he watched the seemingly endless peaks.

Francis nodded in agreement. The two friends gazed around them and below them at the skiers and snowboarders expertly navigating the hills. Suddenly a green jacket caught both their eyes. A young male dressed in an emerald green jacket and jeans easily snowboarded down the hill.

"Arthur" they both sighed.

When they heard the other, they both smirked mischievously.

"Well _mon ami _seems we both seek love _avec _Arthur" Francis said.

"Iggy sees nothing in us though"

"That's what you think! I have inside sources stating _mon petit cher _fancies another member of student council"

Alfred snorted.

"Your sources aren't always correct"

"This one is one hundred percent correct!" Francis defended.

"Fine I'll agree with that. But who's to say it is either on of us?"

"My source does but she won't tell me who"

"He's so graceful" Alfred sighed dreamily.

"What do you say to a race?" Francis offered.

"What for?"

"Winner gets to ask Arthur out"

"Which hill? And we'll need a judge"

"How about Arthur himself? He'll be completely honest and we we'll go on through the Nintendo Terrain Park, down Gear Jammer, and meet at the bottom of Lower Gear Jammer"

"Okay" Alfred agreed "I'll call Iggy to meet us at the top Solar Coaster Express"

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Why can't I race?" Arthur fumed "I am twice as good as either of you!"

"That's the point!" Francis explained "You'd destroy us!"

"Besides Arthur, you are the only one we trust enough to honestly tell us who won" Alfred added.

Arthur reluctantly nodded and began to strap on his board with the Union Jack on it.

"Call my cell when you reach the bottom" Alfred said.

Arthur nodded stiffly and began to slide towards the hill. Francis and Alfred watch the Brit pick up speed and delicately take a jump and disappear down the hill. A few minutes later Arthur confirmed he was at the bottom along with a few fans.

"May the best one win" Alfred said.

Francis only smirked and nodded. Ludwig had agreed to start the race and slide down to make sure they played fair.

"Go!" Ludwig shouted.

Both contestants threw themselves down the hill. Francis' nicer board put him ahead of Alfred and his older board. They both carefully swerved around the less experienced boarders and continued to pick up speed.

"Oh no" Alfred muttered watching Francis pull farther ahead "At this rate he is going to beat me!"

Then Alfred saw it. His chance to win…

__At the bottom__

'You can do it' Arthur thought 'You just got to win!'

Several girls had accumulated around Arthur all cheering about how much they loved Alfred and/or Francis. Arthur discreetly shook his head and gazed desperately at the hill. His grip tightened around his precious board. (A Union Jack on the underside and various fairies on the top side. He had named them all too. He and his older brother had made it from scratch a couple years back.

He squinted to see a bright royal red and blue blur tearing down the trail, he couldn't see the brown jacket with the large 50 emblazoned on the back.

Francis seemed to be caught up in the moment. He was going to win! Alfred was no where to be seen and Arthur was waiting their at the bottom. Just waiting for him to scoop him off his feet!

He smirked and began to lazily zigzag across the slope. He saw the soon to be _his Arthur waiting their gazing hopefully up at him. _

'_Arthur is mine. Take that Al!' Francis thought._

_He chanced a glance over his shoulder for the American and was happy to see he couldn't see anybody but Ludwig, who was also watching up for Alfred. When he looked in front of him, he noticed a familiar brown jacket with a 50 on the back darting out from a path in the trees._

_``Hey Alfred that's gotta be-`oof!"_

_Francis hadn't been watching and crashed with another border. He sat up and watched in defeat as Alfred slid up towards Arthur._

"_Iggy I won!" Alfred yelled "Did you see how I took the sneaky route!"_

_Arthur nodded and grinned._

"_That was very clever of you, Alfred"_

_Arthur ruffled the taller man's hair and set off towards the lodge._

"_W-wait Iggy!" Alfred called out nervously._

_Arthur turned around and cocked a thick eyebrow._

"_I was um wondering if I could a- buy you lunch"_

"_Sure" Arthur said "I am heading to the lodge now"_

_Alfred ran to join Arthur and didn't even give a glance back and Francis because he knew Francis was already chasing somebody else. _

_______

_Love? Hate? Review? Tell me if I made any mistakes and how I could make this better._

_~Sight_


End file.
